In recent years, the development of liquid crystal displays (LCD) having a three-dimensional display function to display three-dimensional video images (WO 2011/126090) has been advancing. The three-dimensional display function employs an active shutter system using liquid crystal shutter glasses (hereinafter, referred to as glasses), for example. In the active shutter system, a right-eye video image and a left-eye video image are alternately displayed on a liquid crystal display by time-sharing. The left-eye view is blocked by the glasses while the right-eye video is being displayed, and the right-eye view is blocked by the glasses while the left-eye video is being displayed. By repeating such processes of displaying video and blocking the view by the glasses, the right eye and left eye of the user can perceive the different video. This difference between the right-eye video and the left-eye video (parallax) enables the user to feel stereoscopic effect of the displayed video images. As for the liquid crystal displays employing the active shutter system, in order to improve display performance, it is important to reduce the occurrence of a phenomenon in which the right-eye video comes into the left-eye view, or the left-eye video comes into the right-eye view (so-called crosstalk).
Meanwhile, the liquid crystal displays have become larger in size and higher in resolution. In recent years, so-called 4K2K liquid crystal displays having approximately 8.29 million pixels, 3840-by 2160-pixel resolutions, have been on the market. Some 4K2K liquid crystal displays employ a frame rate of 120 Hz and a double source structure.
The double source structure is a technology that enables simultaneous charging of two lines of pixels by providing two source lines to thereby extend the time used for charging.